


【黑召】只身犯傻

by 404nameless



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, 黑召
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404nameless/pseuds/404nameless
Summary: ·黑召，性格有点问题的黑魔x以为自己单向暗恋的（傻）召唤，其实是双向暗恋·有点疼，不太温柔。做的比较过分请注意。·简介：他对某个人动了心，他把这称为时运不济。然而拉弓没有回头箭，喜欢也是。·（实际上背景是5.1当天的情形，但是我太慢了今天才写完）
Relationships: BLACK MAGE/SUMMONER
Kudos: 30





	【黑召】只身犯傻

召唤睁开眼睛，看着木色的平屋顶，没忍住扬起一个笑容来。  
他感到力量已经重新回到他的体内，不同于小半年之前，以太突然凝淤，堵在胸口的滞涨感，今天他的呼吸格外通畅，仿佛站在清晨的山林之中。以太在他体内畅通无阻的流动，他抬手摸上床头的魔导书，火焰从虚空之中席卷而来，伊弗利特之灵长啸一声，浮在床边接受他的审视。  
他的笑容于是愈发明亮——匆匆伸了个懒腰，睡衣一扔，袍子往身上一套，抓着书本就冲向房外的木桩。以太的循环方式与之前相比稍有不同，威力却不可厚非的强力许多。他呼唤神龙，于是挺起腰肢；又为巴哈姆特仰起双臂，在耀眼的光柱中吟诵；不死鸟在他肩头飞扬，他沉浸在久违的舒畅感里，不可避免的想起了某个在伤害数值上压了他小半年的人，恨不得马上看到那个人惊叹的表情。  
心里的风一荡涟漪，粉色的花瓣洋洋洒洒地落下来，像是在初春时节路过樱花树下，粉色的浪潮很快就填了满心。他打木桩的手法倒是不留情，脑子里却塞满了那个人的身影，那个人如果注意到他的变化，又是否会将他的成长看作是无声的挑衅？  
如果他打得足够高，高到那个人也会频频侧目，那他能得到那个人的在意吗？  
他绷住了下巴，把自己傻气的笑容强行压下去，嘴角却还是不由自主的上扬，心跳的像是绝吧哈胜利前的最后一秒。伊弗利特狠狠砸向木桩，他也读出了烂熟于心的毁荡。他有点享受这种努力奔向那个人的时刻，他不知道尽头究竟是黄昏的花圃，还是阴冷的戈壁，却控制不住的在这一刻因希望而感到幸福，甚至可以不去想抵达之后又会怎样。  
说白了，他也只是时运不济的——他自己真的这么想——喜欢上一个冷冰冰的输出机器黑魔而已。  
小半年之前的召唤傲气的很，谁都不放在眼里，听别人吹嘘黑魔的输出如何，也仗着自己从没见过那样的高手而目中无人。结果小半年前的那一天他突然以太不畅，输出数值险些跌过赤魔。于是更加努力练习、却始终收不到成效的召唤开始对输出高的队友频频侧目，直到见到了那个黑魔。  
黑魔是隔壁固定队的黑魔，偶有一次被拉来救了个场。  
然后那个黑魔沉着、冷静，即死的光柱擦着他的脚尖，地狱的烈焰掠过他的帽角，他面不改色，抖动的咒杖里凝聚着惊人的破坏能量。他吟诵法咒的时候也不出声，远比岩浆更烈的火焰却接二连三的砸在怪物身上，其伤害数值高的让全队都望尘莫及。召唤在硝烟和硫酸的气息中鬼使神差的盯住了黑魔的眼睛，那么的专注、冰冷，却又染着同他的炙炎一样的火光。召唤分了心，吸着全身血液的心脏疯狂跳动，险些忘记了手里的死星核爆。  
他突然就着了道，钦慕那个黑魔钦慕的无可救药。  
任务完成后，全队都向黑魔道了谢，召唤低着头，不想知道黑魔的视线究竟有没有从自己身上扫过。然后黑魔开始经常过来帮忙，他们互留了通讯呗，只是一句话都没说过。  
他跟黑魔所有的交流都是混在集体之中的。他也想过私下里送点什么，却生怕被人看出自己居心悱恻。先暴露缺点是冒险者的大忌，他迈不过去这个坎。  
如今他的状态回来了，也许多少可以再接近黑魔一点儿。他不想要什么结果，左右不过是被自己的向往鞭挞着前进，或许等到他的伤害反超黑魔就可以让这份迷恋消散。他向来如此，很多事情都是想做便做，跟他做学问时的态度截然相反。  
木桩被他砸得死去活来，邻居掀开窗户大声控诉他的扰民。他干笑两声，收着满腹的甜涩弯腰道歉，一溜烟的跑回家开始梳洗。纠结之后穿着跟之前一样的外袍出了门，却把伊弗利特幻化成了蓝宝石兽。  
他会不会奇怪为什么蓝宝石兽却能打出红色的火焰呢？  
他会不会觉得不老老实实幻化召唤兽的召唤师也非常有趣呢？  
召唤乘着坐骑，有点忍不住满脑子天马行空的想法，尽管心里知道那个黑魔大概对这一切都漠不关心，就算他给巴哈姆特穿上金蝶游乐场的兔女郎套装，大概都不能影响黑魔少读一个火四。但他还是感到情不自禁，至少自己的伤害数值……可以吓他一跳吧？  
他们之间没有任何能被称作桥梁的联系，这个遗迹探索完之后他们大概就只能靠街头偶遇来做点头之交。召唤即便是再怎么不在意结果，也仍然希望自己能在喜欢的人心里留下痕迹。哪怕只是是许久之后，被惊叹一句：我见过一个很厉害的召唤，虽然我已经忘了他的名字。  
鼻尖嗅着珂露西亚岛上是带着咸味的海风，脸庞的热度终于消散了一些。召唤深呼吸了两次，把那些拼命扇动翅膀的蝴蝶塞进树洞深处，显出一副与以前一样的老道样子来。早到的同伴冲他挥手，他回应，离地还有一两米高的时候就翻身跳了下来。学者紧张的给他读了个即刻鼓舞，他嘻嘻哈哈落地，勾着学者的脖子晃了好几下。  
距离约好的时间还有五分钟，他开始控制不住的瞄向海的那边。黑魔一向非常准时，仿佛座右铭是提前一分钟的赴约才是最大程度的利用生命，跟他在战斗中永远用滑步躲伤害的方式异曲同工。  
果不其然，还差两分钟的时候，黑魔骑着红色羽翼的武神鸟飞进了他的视野。  
那些鲜红色晶沫仿佛都落进了召唤的眼睛，闪亮的光斑围着倒映在眼瞳中的黑魔，一起从视野尽头逆风而来。同样的海风吹过他的衣袖，又亲吻黑魔的脸颊，他的心跳突然加速，数百个蝴蝶一窝蜂的从树洞里飞了出来，他瞪着眼睛，茫然无措，蝴蝶连他都要提起来，拉着他往前飘了好几步。  
黑魔飞行的技术也像他在副本中的表现一样，离近了一个俯冲，稳稳停在他们的面前。  
气流刮过脸庞，带点疼痛，终于让召唤意识到自己刚才的失态。  
“早呀。”他微笑着打了招呼，心却虚得连抓着魔导书的手里都流满了汗。他祈祷自己的脸皮够厚，不至于烧上一些解释不清的红色，又实在不想跟黑魔对上视线，于是佯装自然地转身去检查遗迹入口，抿着嘴咬了咬内唇。  
于是看不见黑魔凝视着他的背影，很浅的勾了一下嘴角。  
攻略过程谈不上多么顺利，大家都是初见，也有准备不够充分、只是匆匆看了一眼讨伐记录就来参加队伍的冒险者。召唤铺在输出上的一腔热血很快被冷水泡了个透，甚至开始打着不死鸟硬读复活。队友的惨状，再加上自己也对机制不熟，于是理所当然的也躺了几次，乱了循环，在跑位中错过了死亡轮回。  
最后千辛万苦、互相扶持，终于走到了遗迹的终点。召唤看着被不明白色粉尘侵染的机械残骸，心里涩的发苦。他低头看着自己满身污迹，手上全是躲避攻击时被地面擦出的伤痕，狼狈又可笑。而黑魔——在他身后，虽然呼吸微乱、袍角也有灼烧的痕迹，但是仍然气定神闲，甚至连欢呼的人群都不屑参与，抱起了手肘，等着物资清点。  
他们确实看着就不像同一个世界的人。  
他却还是嗅到浓郁的铁锈味，泪腺阵阵发酸，紧闭着嘴不敢出声。自己的呼吸声无限放大，像是被隔离在营地水蜥的水泡里，连灵魂都开始疲惫的恍惚。他预想过很多次跟黑魔的分离，最好的打算仍然是在对方的心里留下一点涟漪，却没想到结局会是这么的狼狈、狼狈的如此不堪。他太差劲了，他也不知道为什么自己偏偏要喜欢上一个遥不可及的幻梦，最后傻站在这里……憋了一肚子不敢流的眼泪。  
大家分完了东西，开始互相道别，从喜悦中回神的学者注意到了他的沉默，紧张的问他是不是不舒服。他指了指自己的喉咙，做出一个无法说话的手势，勉强笑了一下。  
学者丢给他一个活性法，队友说说笑笑，开始陆续的走向出口。他低着头，把宝石兽抱在怀里，火神的以太给了他一点暖意。于是他强打精神，把微笑重新挂回脸上，大跨步的走向队友，头也不回。  
人总要接受自己的求而不得，然后继续走下去。  
他这边努力安慰自己，那边的黑魔却不知何时已经走近，与他之间的距离近到伸手就能把他揽在身前，并且他现在也的确重心后倾——靠着黑魔的胸口，对方的呼吸喷吐在他耳侧，他有好几秒都没能明白过来发生了什么事。  
“要去我家吗？”  
宝石兽从他泄力的指尖滑了下去。那点热度跟黑魔相比突然不值一提，这个人与他一贯表现的冰冷相反，身体也是温暖的，抓着他肩头的手掌甚至热的发烫。他的反应一点儿也不像个老练的冒险者，明明突然被另一个人的气息包裹，瞬间的反应也只是脑海里轰隆一声仿佛脸接了死刑，他面红耳赤，呼吸急促，心里满满的都是世界末日一样的那句“他知道了”。  
他本来想好好藏着，藏到迷恋自己消散。  
秘术留给他的最后一点理智叮嘱他：他们素来没有私交，这样突兀的邀请肯定不是什么两情相悦的好事，说不定只是像酒吧猎艳的人那样随便玩上一次，一夜过后连通讯贝都删的彻底。他现在觉得什么都能接受，也不过是被粉色的花瓣迷了眼，事后一定会悔不当初。但是……——但是再也没有比现在更接近得到的机会了。  
就像怪物还剩下最后一点血，就算龙神附体状态还能再维持七八秒也得抓紧现在放死星核爆。过去了现在就再也没有释放的时机，与其干等着龙神的以太从身上慢慢消散，还不如抓紧最后一点机会——  
“要去。”  
赤魔回过头来找落单的队友，只看到传送魔法的余光一闪而过。

他跟着黑魔，才跨进屋门一步，就被按在在了门板上。他没想到黑魔能毫无心里负担的直奔主题，闪躲了一下，于是被扣住了后脑，吮的舌根发痒。  
他们身上都是硝烟的味道，嘴唇也有些干涩，磨起来有点疼。召唤不知道自己是想推开他还是抱紧他，却时刻记着自己两手血污，不肯碰到他的衣服。  
黑魔被他小心翼翼的态度逗笑了，又控制不住地感到怒火在心里乱窜。他舔了舔召唤的嘴唇，没忍住咬了一口。怀里的亚拉戈魔法师差点跳起来，用湿漉漉的眼睛询问他的意图。  
吐息纠缠在一起，连空气都甜了起来。  
“我去洗澡……”  
召唤低下头，从他怀里溜走。他没制止，心里的火却越烧越旺。他没想到召唤真的会同意这么突兀的提议，甚至表现的有点……有点过于乖巧了。  
怎么，输出高就可以对他为所欲为吗？  
他把衣袍挂在衣架上，穿着黑色的薄衫坐到床边，从床头柜里掏出乘着粘稠液体的玻璃瓶。他环顾四周，家里的装潢十分简单，没什么多余的装饰物。他一年到头忙于木桩和冒险，对装修和日常生活都没什么多余的热爱。召唤显然没想起他们的以前，明明是把他逼到这个境地的罪魁祸首……

召唤努力拍了两下脸，热度却迟迟消不下去。他到现在为止也什么都没问，仿佛对所有关乎他个人安全的问题都漠不关心。他对黑魔根本不了解，冲动之下走到这一步好像有些过于莽撞，但是他又不能控制自己受到吸引的心……姑且是借着水流草草做了润滑。  
就这样吧……明早就跑路，然后老死不相往来，就没人知道他丢过人……  
浴室的门突然被推开，外面的空气扑进热流，惹得他打了个寒颤。黑魔在审视他的身体，眼瞳似乎跟往常战斗中一样，烧着炙热的焰火。他却觉得喉咙发紧，恐惧后知后觉的混进了无措，后背贴上墙面，冷得他不受控制的抖了抖。  
黑魔将手里的浴袍放到一边，走过来抬起他的下巴，亲吻他的嘴唇，像是在吻一颗沾着露水的草莓。淋浴浇了黑魔一身，热水顺着黑魔的脸颊流过他的下巴。这个吻比门口的那个温柔了一点，却没能安抚他的紧张，冒险者的直觉告诉他安稳从来都是疯狂的假象，他冷静的太晚了。  
黑魔扣上他的腰，抚摸地十分具有色情意味。他有点迷茫，不知道该做出什么样的反应，总之是抱住了黑魔的手臂。  
“就……就在这里开始吗？”  
黑魔将他的胯部抬向自己，在他耳边轻轻说了一句：“行。”  
他踮着脚尖，被黑魔的那个部位隔着裤子顶了一下，不禁有点目瞪口呆。对方似乎不像他猜的那样是临时起意，更多的问题塞了满心，一时也忘了纠正对方的曲解。黑魔咬了咬他的耳垂，顺着侧脸一路吻到锁骨。有点痒，热度却从肌肤相贴的位置烧了过来。他像是被魔界花喷了一样手足无措，好一会儿才把手搭上了黑魔的腰带，解开了扣子。  
黑魔咬了他一口作为回应，他呜咽一声，又被弹到下腹的性器烫了一下，忍不住吸了吸肚子。他决心装出一副经验丰富的样子来，像普通的一夜情那样，也许可以遮掩真心。  
于是他主动握住了黑魔的勃起。青筋在跳动，蹭着他的手心。他面红耳赤，被热度熏得几乎窒息，小心翼翼的避开手掌上的茧，用掌心包着撸动起来。他太紧张了，黑魔也能感觉得到他连手都在发抖，下体只站起来了一点，黑魔戳了一下他的后穴，是松软的。  
好不容易压下去的火气又在黑魔心里烧起来：曾经对他如此冷漠、每次见他都像第一次见面的人也敢在今天如此热情的迎接他的侵犯。如果打出那个伤害数值，又正好出现在召唤面前的是另一个黑魔呢？或者是武僧、是机工，甚至那年召唤夸过的那个骑士呢？召唤也会这样乖巧主动的交付自己的身体吗？  
两根手指在穴肉里碾过一圈，失去耐心的黑魔就塞进了第三根手指。召唤吃痛，不明白他为什么突然这么粗暴，喘着气告诉他“慢点”，反而让他兴奋起来。  
他在自我磨砺中煎熬了一年，如今才终于寻回一点报复的快感。他草率的扩张两下，就着热水就开始往里插。  
“等等——啊、疼……”  
召唤抓着他的肩膀，很努力的想把自己从他身上拔下来。但是黑魔捏着召唤的臀肉，指尖陷进肉里，力道大的几乎捏变了型。他努力挣扎了两次，最终只得靠在黑魔的颈窝，吸着气流出泪来。  
“不——不要动、啊啊……别——呜、啊啊……”  
召唤在他怀里发着抖，他只觉得这是某种撒娇。报复的快感和得偿所愿的愉悦交织在他心里，引得他一口咬破了召唤的颈侧。  
他试着肏弄起来，润滑确实不够充分，他特地准备好的药膏也因为突然的怒火而派不上用场。召唤已经完全软了脚，靠着墙面盘在他的腰上，穴肉紧紧吸着他的性器，抓在他肩头的指甲留下了划痕。他浑然不觉，坚定的要在召唤体内凿出自己的位置。  
“你答应邀请的时候，有想过这种情况吗？”  
他一下一下地撞，恨不得敲碎召唤的灵魂撞进去。召唤咬着牙，尽力把丢人的哭吟都含在嘴里，却在他吮吸颈侧那个流血的牙印时出了声，艰难的请求他不要再动了。  
“既然没什么经验，又为什么要答应的这么轻巧？”  
他对这个姿势感到不满，于是退出来，抱着人摔到了床上。两人满身的水，迅速沾湿了素色的床单。召唤想翻身下床，被他拉着脚踝了拽了回去。  
“床被浸湿了——”  
“怎么，难道你以为今晚还会睡觉吗。”  
膝盖挤进召唤脱力的两腿之间，腰身一挺，能挽留灵魂的极乐便又将他紧紧裹住。  
召唤咬牙忍着，染上红色的眼角渗出泪水。他将眼泪舔去，又控制不住地咬破了召唤的嘴唇，把闷在喉咙里的呻吟吞进自己嘴里。  
这个人已经是他的东西了。  
召唤被他吻得没法呼吸，蜷着腰，缩着腿迎接他的撞击。他不明白为什么是这种发展，很想为自己谋求一个好好谈话的机会，喉咙里却只能泻出窒息一样的哭腔。黑魔抚摸他软垂的性器，又拉扯他的乳头。身下寻找着角度，直到把他撞软。他七零八碎的拒绝，却只是换来黑魔更加卖力的顶弄——然后乳头一疼，也留下了齿痕。  
“你、啊、你想杀了我吗……”  
有甜蜜的电流击打他的颈椎，他仰起头，想从深渊里探出身子。可惜黑暗压在他身上，他无法回避，只能等着疼痛渐渐麻木，热度和情欲逐渐取而代之。  
“那你呢，”黑魔盯着他——眼神几乎凶狠的有红光闪动，“一年之前我们曾三次进过同一个队伍，你又为什么要用无视来杀掉我呢。”  
那时候的黑魔并不能跟今日相比。  
他的冒险经验并不丰富，伤害也没有今日如此可观。某一次他进了一个针对困难委托而临时组建的四人小队，在看见召唤的第一眼就感到心里闯进了一头小鹿。委托做完，萍水相逢的队友互相道别，他想不出跟召唤搭讪的理由，却一连几天都在想着召唤的背影出神。  
然而极其巧合的是，没过几天他便第二次遇到了召唤。  
他眼中的召唤是如此耀眼，仿佛身上凝满了落下的星辰，远比遥不可及的九千银河都来的璀璨夺目。可惜他们打得太快，召唤又是拿了东西道一声辛苦就扭头跑开。他愣在原地，控制不住的幻想能亲一亲召唤抚摸魔导书的手指，哪怕是像借着风的书页一样蹭蹭他的指尖。  
第三次见面在两周之后。  
他无法压抑自己的思念，决心在完成任务之后一定要说上两句话。但是那一天的召唤却频频看向骑士，甚至在巴哈姆特喷出死亡轮回的间隙赞叹道：我很少见到你这样高输出的坦克。  
他沉甸甸的心突然就砸在了地上，裹满了灰尘和沙粒，又塞回他的胸腔。  
于是那一次的副本结束后骑士跟召唤说了好几句话。他在一旁盯着，黑暗突然开始从心底蔓延，于是他下定决心，离开的也果断决绝，不过就是输出而已，只想他想，他一定也能。  
没什么大不了的。  
“我路过很多生死门，心里只想着接近你，你再见我的时候，却仍然像是前三次一样用看陌生人的眼神看着我。”  
黑魔扣住他的手，亲吻他的指尖，腰上却不住发狠。肉体撞击的声音混着水声，从他身体内部传进耳朵里，他咬着床单想挣扎，取代疼痛的奇怪感觉却让两条腿都软得彻底，一点力气都凝不起来。  
“是，你记不住我……但你既然记不住我，却可以只因为一串数字就开始在意我。”  
他被彻底钉死在了床上，无果的挣扎外加越来越密集的甜蜜让他只能哆嗦着蜷缩脚趾，口水浸湿了嘴里的床单，眼泪流入发鬓，又被黑魔吻去。  
“或许又不是在意我。”黑魔把他的腰侧掐的青一块紫一块，此时正揉捏着肚子上的那块刺青，“你只在意那串数字。”  
“唔呜呜、不呜——”  
用手指撬开他的牙，把在破裂边缘的床单挽救出来。召唤实在是被欺负狠了，作势要咬，最终还是没舍得，溢着呻吟的嘴巴松松含着指节，含糊不清的央求黑魔轻一点。下体却早已挺立起来，馋得留了水。  
“就算真的只要有那串数字就谁都可以，但现在你落到了我手里。”  
黑魔笑起来，显得十分温柔，只是眼中热的疯狂，像是封印了妖异的镜子。  
“这都是你自找的。”

床单湿漉漉的黏在身上，重的像是拖了一条鲸鱼。  
“啊……”  
压在他后背上的黑魔又俯下身来，捏着他的下巴渡了一口水液。嵌入他身体的部分不可避免进的更深，他控制不住地像小动物一样呜咽起来，抖得嘴角溢出了大半的水。  
是以太药。  
他尽力把嘴唇边上的药水也舔进嘴里，却只尝到自己咸味的泪水。被情欲反复折磨的虚弱的身体借此得到了一点力量，却很快就被身后人撞的消散无踪。  
眼泪不住的流，后穴却食髓知味的把凶器绞得死紧。黑魔把喝空的以太药瓶扔到床下，叮叮当当的声音表明这并不是今晚的第一瓶。于是埋在他身体里的部分几乎没有给他休憩的空档，甬道被肏的烂熟，整个下体都湿的泥泞不堪，连凶器上跳动的筋络都能磨得他全身发软。  
“我已经记住了……不要……不要再——”  
又一次挣扎无果之后，召唤终于崩溃似的啜泣起来。他的腰塌下去，整个上半身都陷进床里，屁股却被钉死在黑魔的腰上，只能浑身无力的挨肏。他感觉全身都被煮过一样发着热，只是被手指轻轻触碰，都会带动异样的电流击打尾椎。  
前面真的射不出来了。即使被揉搓、被玩弄、被爱扶，也已经连水都没有了。然而乳肉却正相反，乳晕被玩的肿胀起来，像是能喷出什么东西一样热的直跳。  
“呜呜——我真的是喜欢你、啊啊啊……喜——喜欢……”   
他太累了，神志也被烧的一塌糊涂，像失去了贝壳的蚌肉，柔软又坦率。于是不住用自己以为会有用的话来讨饶，回应他的是一连串令人窒息的亲吻和冲刺。他又哭着被射了一肚子，干性高潮令他头晕目眩，肢体不受控制的痉挛了好久，满脸被玩坏的痴态。  
“嗯……”玛哈的魔术师把他翻过来，几条银线黏连在他与湿漉漉的床单之间。黑魔摸摸他的脸，目光扫过他满身的“杰作”，忍不住揉了揉他那有着些微隆起的小腹。被他射进肚子里的浆液受力，想往外涌，于是像潮吹一样吞吐着侵犯者刚射完的性器，从肉口的缝隙溢出来，混在沾满了各种液体的床单里。  
黑魔与他十指相扣，冲动大概跟着浊液一起射进了他的体内，只剩疯狂烧成火焰，留在眼瞳深处。可惜召唤意识模糊，睡眠欲望甚至凌驾于身体的不适之上，只觉得黑魔此时似乎格外温柔，于是忘了自己想在第二天早晨偷跑的计划，和床头柜里那满柜的以太药，就这么睡着了。  
黑魔又亲了亲他的嘴唇，喃呢道：“我知道。我一直看着你……”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：那时候的召唤没想到的是，然后他每遇到一个输出高于常规一点的队友，都会让黑魔吃一次飞醋。  
> 我们黑魔床头柜里当然都是以太药啦.jpg


End file.
